The Bridge of Dimensions
by The Spirit Of Flight
Summary: Forced into a different world, Naruto struggles to fight against Kyuubi, with the help of his old friends in his world and new friends from True Cross. Will Naruto succeed in stopping Kyuubi who struggles to gain back his freedom, or will his inner beast possess him, and destroy a world that is stained with demon's blood? CONTINUATION INDEFINITE!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or the Blue Exorcist characters. I am gaining no profit with the use of these characters within my fan fiction. Please no credit.**

**I read this fan fiction called **_**"Demonology 101"**_**, a crossover between Naruto and Blue Exorcist…and it was the leading cause of me continuing this story. I originally wrote this back in 2011, and I swear the plot is nowhere **_**in relation**_** to the fan fiction I just mentioned. **

**Thank gosh I decided to stop writing the crossover for two years… the original version of this was horrible. It had a very unrealistic plot! This version though is a lot better, and is a little more realistic. Just note: This is not a fan fiction where characters are randomly teleported into another dimension. I rather stray away from those clichés. **

**I hope you like, and please review! I love feedback on what people think of my stories, and this one in particular I would love to know what people think of it.**

**Beta Reader: Phoenix . Fatale – Thank you so much for looking this over! I can't wait to work with you more in the future. :)**

* * *

_The Bridge of Dimensions_

_By, _

_The Spirit Of Flight_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"_That brat would have never survived against an Uchiha," from an invisible light source, the cage Kyuubi inhabited began to grow dim, "…stupid human." _

_A peculiar humidity of the room was suffocating, and replaced oxygen with burning coals within the fox's lungs. Dark crimson bubbles levitated, seemingly up-and-coming from the water that flooded the borders of his prison as they skimmed through the air, and died out faintly after. And emitting from the violent shade of what he already knew was _his_ chakra was the uncomfortable heat. _'What the hell is that kit doing?'_ His eyes narrowed into small glaring slants of red that perpetually stared at the unbidden energy swarming him like a cloak at the base of his submerged body. They glued themselves to his fur, and fluctuated in size as if feeding off of him like a leech. He only growled with a cacophony of muttered curses as he swiped warningly at the chakra, but it remained unrelenting to his silent demand._

"_Get off!" The moment he moved his arm, white hot pain traveled up and down the appendage, and further cut off any future muttering or actions with his jaw rigged shut and body unmoving. Hissing, he could only watch as the chakra swarmed his limb, eating away at the manifestation of his physical form. The agony growing throughout other parts of his body increased, and he didn't have to tell from the sudden imbalance that half, if not all, his tails were being eaten away. _'What the hell is happening to me?!' _Why was his chakra _doing _this?_

_The prison was shrouded in complete darkness in that instant, and if it weren't for the vibrant glow the chakra emanated, Kyuubi would be naïve of what was further happening to his body. As the red energy swallowed his legs whole, they became flaccid, and as a result his whole body collapsed. He fell into a lump of tangled limbs within the water with a crash; causing mini tsunami's to mop the edges of his cage in high sweeps. _

_The sound of his own roaring was white noise in his ears, as he growled out guttural curses as the chakra managed to climb over his torso, and further advanced toward his neck. The pungent smell of smoke permeated his nostrils as the heat radiating from the chakra made him uncomfortably hot. _'The heat…why the _hell_ ismy body reacting this way?' _He pulled his lips back in a snarl as he realized what was happening to the being containing him, '_It's that brat!' _His host was dying. _

_ His egoistic character would not allow his own death be this way. For his host, he would die nobly after a battle with his adversary, but for the fox demon that paid no tribute to the battle, it was not an honorable death for the nine-tailed beast. _

_ Shaking off the majority of chakra that covered him, he pegged his inimical eyes at the energy that drifted over the surface of the water towards him. He could only hope that he could gain a minimal amount of voluntary control over what he used his own chakra for, and in this case it was to internally heal Naruto. He could tell from vague flashes through his host's dimming vision that there were stab wounds across his torso with burnt patches of flesh. If he began healing him, he could slow the time till Naruto reached his end. If he did this, there was no doubt in the kitsune's mind that a medic nin would be able to further assist his healing once said person arrived. _

'If I don't do this…'_ he watched as the chakra swirled and hissed, obviously fighting against his hypnosis to advance in its actions. _'I will never find the chance to gain…'_ Only some remained involuntarily crawling at a slow pace over to his lowered form, but the rest percolated outside of the cage once he gained the wanted connection. The chakra reduced its glow as it distanced itself from his barred enclosure._

'…My freedom.'

_Instantaneously, a sudden light evaded through the darkness within his prison, as a dissonance of sounds flooded his ears, causing the appendages to wince back against his skull in reply. Flashes of anonymous visions surfaced in his brain, each and every flash more different than the next. The voices became an unbearable hum in his ears at a high volume as the images became more vivid, and the once blurred pictures turned into a theatre within his head. Sharply drawing in breaths of air, Kyuubi thrashed his head around, opening and closing his eyes as if blinking away dust. If his limbs were able to function, he was sure his claws would be deeply embedded within his eyes, ripping them from their sockets in hopes of cutting off the stream to blindness. And just as he was about to lose himself under the immense pressure bloating his head, blue flames sprouted and grew over the reels of mysterious images, burning them away till only blackness filled his vision. _

'_What the hell was that?'_

* * *

**By the way, to anyone who worries that I will discontinue this, just note that I have already written most of this story. The chances of me abandoning this fan fiction are close to zero. **

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or the Blue Exorcist characters.**

**Well, I wasn't planning on posting this because I only have a minimal amount of chapters written for this fan fiction. Anyway, next update will be a little late sense I would like to write at least three more chapters before the next update. Here is a lengthy chapter to make up for it!**

**Here is the warning for this chapter: it has some swearing from Naruto (mostly in the beginning), and will eventually calm down after a while. Also, you are going to witness some humor. Please don't forget to review!**

**Beta Reader: ****Phoenix . Fatale**

**Text:**

_Naruto's thoughts or in his subconscious_

_**Sound Effect**_

**Loud / Prominent**

**Chapter One**

* * *

By the time Naruto finally woke up in Konoha hospital for the first time since his battle with Sasuke, he dully noted that the sun was seated on the horizon. The bright spectrums casted bronze squares of light through the window and onto the floor below. It was only a matter of minutes till the moon would become visible in the darkening sky. He only watched as the last bit of light from the sun was swallowed up by the horizon, leaving night to take its toll till the next morning. Street lamps that were visible from where he was at in the interior of the hospital became lit, with the overhead lights in his room shadowing. They flickered for a moment as an almost inaudible hum filtered through his ears, as the heater lining the borders of the room hissed, leaching the coldness from the room with a replacement of heat.

'_I wonder…'_ The blonde blinked, pressing a hand onto his damp forehead that gleamed with sweat as he stared up at the ceiling, _'…how many evenings have passed like this ever since the fight?"_ His blue eyes narrowed, _'…Sakura-chan should surely know.'_

Blearily, he panned his eyes over the room, and took note of the overwhelming brightness of eggshell white walls and the contrasting pigments that belonged to _'Get Well Soon'_ gifts strewn across a side table. The sources of said objects did not register in his mind, but later he knew it had to have been Sakura or Hinata that were the main contributors. He visibly winced when he saw how much he would have to carry back home after he is let out…and how much junk will be left within his home. Besides the editable things – which were mostly chocolates and his pink-haired teammates _'special'_ food pills _('wait…weren't those inevitable as well?')_ – The majority were stuffed animals, which he could see were bought from the built in gift shop in the Hospital. Man, it wasn't like he was dying.

Yeah…_**was.**_

Sighing, Naruto shook his head, and continued with his observing of the room. It was only then that something isolated from the array of gifts on a tray by his bed caught his undivided attention. As he focused his stare on the rectangular object, he observantly took in the green cover, noting the similarities to a certain book his sensei—

"-Ah hell!" Suddenly alert, Naruto did not take into consideration that he was in the hospital for healing wounds, and found as he stood on the bed that a sharp pain raced through his bandaged and stitched torso. Groaning, he slumped back into the uncomfortable mattress, and chose to eye the seemingly innocent book. Stroking his now aching wounds through the ill-fitting hospital gown, he did not hide the strong repugnance he had for it as he felt his ears become warm, "That pervert! Like hell I would read _'Make-Out Tactics'_!" _'…Is this what Kakashi-sensei considers as an appropriate 'Get Well Soon' gift?' _He reminded himself that the next time he is in the hospital; he will ban the acceptance of any gifts just to save himself of this overwhelming embarrassment.

What if someone saw it? And who could have seen it? Depending on when it was placed there and how long he has been out, a number of people could have seen it! He groaned, palming the hanging curtain of blonde hair on his forehead. He was NOT on the same level of being a pervert like Kakashi, and despite his creation of the Sexy No Jutsu, he always blatantly refused to _read_ porn. His sensei knew that….fucking bastard. Wait till he sees him!

About the same time that he was about to grab the book and throw it at the window with hopes it will crash through the glass and fall to its damaged demise stories below, a soft voice tore him away from his hostile thoughts.

"U-um…" Pivoting his head upward in the general direction of the door, he watched as a nurse stood in the threshold nervously, dark eyes drawn as they stared toward the clip board in her shaking grasp. The ends of her dark brown hair swept at her shoulders as she fidgeted, "Uzumaki Naruto?"

Nodding, the blonde scratched the back of his head, forgetting all about the porn book sitting not even five feet away from him. "Yeah, that's me."

The nurse nodded, advancing into the room with small, hesitant steps. "I'm here to check up on your injuries to see how they are healing." She stopped at a white cabinet that sat to the left of him to pull out small medical scissors and bandages. "I will also be rewrapping your wounds."

As Naruto nodded while listening to her words, he found himself blushing scarlet as he remembered the book, a hindrance that he has not yet taken care of. Reaching over speedily, as he made sure not to stretch any of his healing wounds, he grabbed the book and shoved it under the mattress on the opposite side from where the other occupant of the room was facing. He only hoped that she wouldn't come to the side of the hospital bed that faced the window and notice _'Make-Out Tactics'_ marginally jutting out from its hiding spot.

Sweating bullets with an undying blush across his cheeks, he swallowed thickly as he attentively watched the nurse who was now sitting on the corner of the bed, situating her materials on his tray where the book used to be._ 'I can only imagine what she would be thinking if she _actually_ saw the book…she would probably think I'm some pervert!' _A side of him was happy though that it wasn't Sakura who had come into the room. He had a preconceived notion that he would be sporting a throbbing bump on his head at this time if that had happened.

Speaking of Sakura… "Excuse me lady, but do you know a Sakura Haruno by any chance?" He leaned forward as the nurse turned towards him in surprise.

"W-well…" she bowed her head, sucking her bottom lip behind her front teeth, "I believe I do… does she happen to have pink hair, green eyes, and fiery—"

"-And a fiery attitude?" Naruto interrupted, and chuckled as the nurse gave a whispered 'yes.' "Yeah, that's her." Scratching his chin, he rested his elbow on his knee, "do you know if she is in right now? I need to ask her something…" from an uncertain look from the nurse, Naruto added, "it's urgent." The added comment placed more urgency upon his question, and he observed as the nurse looked off to the side in thought.

Only to find that he was disappointed by her answer, "**No**, I-I am sorry. I don't believe Ms. Haruno is in right now. Her shift ended an hour ago," looking back up towards him as she grabbed the scissors from before; she patted the area beside her, motioning for him to come to the side of the bed. He followed her nonverbal request, and sat in the place as asked for. As he turned his back towards her, where the twill tape ties fastened the back of the thin gown, he heard her mumble, "P-perhaps I could help answer your question?"

He felt the soft brush of her fingers against his tan skin as they untied the back, allowing her easier access to his wounds without completely taking the gown off. "Well, if you have the information, do you know how long I've been here? I couldn't keep track since I have been only conscious through vague moments." It wasn't the same question he was hoping to ask Sakura; though it was an inquiry he hoped to get an answer to.

"W-well…" the nurse leaned back towards her clip board. It was situated next to the fresh bandages on the tray, and after shifting she scanned the sheet with her mental cursor. Her lips pressed together into a line, "it seems you were checked into the Hospital a week and a half ago."

Eyes yawning open in shock, startled blue eyes stared at his lap, reflecting over her answer to his question, _'…but it usually takes only half of that time for me to recover! Kyuubi's regenerating powers assure that. I should have been fully healed by now.' _He bit his bottom lip as he fisted the sheets cloaking his lower half excruciatingly tight. His knuckles changed to a powdery white color under the pressure, _'what the hell is going on?' _One of his hands pressed into his stomach, rubbing circles into the area,_ '...Is something wrong with the seal?'_

Forgetting the nurse for a minute, he reawakened to her hand pressing into his shoulder, and from the look he saw after glancing, he knew he had begun to worry her from his sudden quietness. Plastering a fake grin across his face, he thanked her for answering his question, and let her continue on with checking his wounds. As the bandages were released from being wrapped around his torso, he saw through the gap in the neckline at the front, scabbed wounds and pinkish scars. _'I shouldn't have scars…'_ he remembered from the times before how many possible marks that could've permanently marred the tan expanse of his skin. At least there was a vague sign of a fast recovery from the still healing marks on his body.

The blonde stiffened, again taken from his thoughts, as the visible view of his torso was obscured from the cinching neckline of the gown tightening in the back. He did not even register the feeling of the nurse behind him applying fresh bandages, to consumed with his own inner musings. _'I need to ask either Sakura or Grandma-Tsunade when they come in if they know what is going on…'_

"Alright, I am done." The nurse raised herself from the bed, picking up the items on the tray one by one and cradling it against her chest. Naruto offered his help, but only received a shake of the head in reply with a murmured _'you're in the hospital for recovering.'_ Just as she was about to stalk off to the cabinet to return the medical equipment to its rightful places, the roll of bandages she used on him fell from her arms and onto the ground. It was to Naruto's bad luck that her foot, upon kneeling to pick it up, kicked it further underneath, and he could only watch as it emerged on the other side of the bed in the corner of his vision.

Yup, fate hated him today.

Panicking, he shouted a, "**I'll get it,"** with the nurse's panicked protests for him to stay put serving as a back beat.

As he reached from his seated position to pick up the bandages from the floor, just as his fingers brushed the object of his want, a jolt of pain raised up his spine. It was evident from the immediate dampness coating the front of his gown that one of his larger wounds had reopened, and further soaked through the bandages at an alarming rate.

Face going white as a sheet, a pained moan passed his shuttering lips as he fell to the floor with an audible _'__**SMACK**__', _having fainted from the sudden agony. Naruto barely heard the nurse's screaming or the rush of panicked feet approaching him, but one thing was for sure: he was doomed the moment he heard a gasp. He was aware that the gasp was not towards his spread eagle form, blood seeping from his reopened wound, but from the porn book lying in the puddle surrounding him. His foot must have caught the exposed edge with his fall, and knocked the book along with him to the floor.

Yup, he was doomed with not a thousand years of death, but _embarrassment._

"U-uh…" becoming more conscious after fainting, Naruto cracked open his bleary eyes to stare up towards the nurse who backed away. Embarrassment was eclipsed with panic in her dark eyes as she fumbled with her footing, trying to gain her bearings so she could call for assistance while also having to deal with her patient's perverted choice of reading. Before Naruto could open his mouth to offer a weak protest to her thoughts and tell her the book belonged to his sensei, she dashed out of the room speedily, with calls of help passing her lips.

The blonde groaned, licking his chapped lips, as he cursed the very existence of the book with angry murmurs. He knew he would have to begin planning a certain gray-haired man's death once he was back in perfect health.

Just as he was debating over poisoning Kakashi's food or an 'accidental' death, he heard a rush of different pairs of feet hurrying into the room.

A buzz of incoherent voices swarmed together in a jumble of words that Naruto could not listen to without gaining a head ache. Though he visibly winced as one voice in particular became more evident over the others, _'Oh no…'_ he thought as his vision started to dim, _'why does she…?'_

The last thing Naruto recalled before darkness was a familiar voice screaming, "**you idiot**!"

At least he would not be conscious to register the upcoming pain from a blow to the head.

* * *

_**Drip.**_

_**Drip.**_

_**Drip.**_

"_Kyuubi?" The familiar growl of a greeting when he entered his subconscious was none existent. All was silent but the water trickling in the background._

_**Drip.**_

_**Drip.**_

_**Drip.**_

_The familiar embrace of heat was lukewarm, something he did not expect as he was used to his skin becoming scolded with small burns from the sweltering temperature like many times before. Dared Naruto admit it, the corridors' leading to the room containing the nine-tailed beast was almost…_cold_. Something was not right, but the reasons for such a drastic change of temperature within him were a mystery._

_**Drip.**_

_**Drip.**_

_**Drip.**_

"_Oy," he stepped into the threshold of the hall opening up to his destination, and noted the darkness hiding the usually dim lighted room. When focusing, he only noticed were peculiar crimson disfigured spheres seemingly hovering in an arch. A distinct red glow emanated from each orb with threads of dark scarlet shifting within the ball, taking a resemblance to Kyuubi's chakra. _'If that is so…'_ he pressed his lips together into a frown as he advanced in strides, _'why is it doing that? Plus, if it is his chakra…why am I not getting a more prominent signature that recognizes it as his?'

_When the blonde rubbed at his eyes, and his vision adapted to the dusk, he could see a difference in the smooth texture of the glow of energy…the otherwise evenness was roughed up by jaggedness. The source: it was the coarse fur of the nine-tails._

_As the highlight began to outline the unmoving body lying in the water underneath his feet, he noted the irregularities that were visible against usual standards._

_Every ridge of all the bones in the fox's body were plainly visible…it looked as if he hadn't eaten in days._

_Another thing…_his limbs_ - either the water level was deeper than ankle deep, or said appendages were gone. The weirdest part about this was the fact that nothing could have possibly harmed the fox to the point where his own arms and legs were seared off. _'If it was possible something happened…then why can't I see an apparent hump where the limb was torn off from the body?' _Upon further investigating, Naruto noted that the same went for Kyuubi's tails as well. None were there, but no clear bump was in sight. He decided to speak his curiosity, "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_Silence, kit." Some sense of relief flooded Naruto upon hearing the gruff voice of Kyuubi speak, breaking the quietness between them. Though overshadowing the blonde's relief was anger at not being answered. He wanted to know what was going on!_

"_Not until you tell me what is up with your changes!" He stepped forward, bringing him in a closer range to the bars Kyuubi was behind. "Did you decide to get a makeover?"_

_A low growl was his only answer, as Naruto watched the chakra shrouding the fox flare, "shut up, you brat." The orbs dulled down, "I'm trying to concentrate."_

_Well, looks as if he would have to go along with what the fox was starting, and eventually see if it led to his answer. "Trying to concentrate for what?" He glanced over to the crimson energy, before returning his stare in the area where he presumed the head of the fox would be. It was hard to see, as none of Kyuubi's energy floated around the area._

_When he locked on to the faint lines of the fox's visage, he did not see glaring red eyes looking towards him. No…all he saw was darkness. It was a transparent sign that the fox had his eyes closed, much to his shock. _'Wait…'_ Naruto hummed, shifting closer, _'is he…meditating?_' It was one thing for the fox to be asleep, but to be conscious with the blonde in the room, and meditating no less, it was a once in a lifetime sight for Naruto. It was as if the fox was letting his guard down in front of him!_

"_Eh, Kyuubi," he called, "why are you meditating?"_

_He must of pried a little too much into the fox's patience, because the next thing Naruto knew he was being literally _forced _out of his own subconscious. With the clashing of their mental army, as the blonde put up a resistance, he was easily overpowered when distracted by a deep voice whispering in his ear, "You will know soon enough." And with those departing words, a transparent canvas filmed over Naruto's eyes, slowly growing darker, but allowing him a few last glimpses of the beast inside him._

_In the final seconds before the fox permanently forced Naruto out, the blonde noticed Kyuubi's chakra begin to release itself from being connected to his body. He followed the movements with his dimming vision, and watched the energy seep into the walls, where a blinding white light enveloped it. Along with the brightness that, for a moment, ate way at the growing darkness over the blonde's vision, he could have sworn before he slipped into consciousness that he had seen faint streaks of blue encompassing the energy, giving the crimson shade a color of purple._

* * *

**So yeah, were not immediately jumping into the crossover. People can hopefully figure out where Kyuubi's chakra is going, but I also left a lot of questions for you readers so you can either answer them yourselves or wait till I answer them in following chapters for you.**

**I promise, the next chapter we will finally start getting a move on with the cross over!**

**Please review!**** They are my inspiration.**

**By the way, question to all my readers: do you want any couplings in this story? If so, which ones? I am willing to do straight, yaoi, or yuri couplings. Though I do not want to take away from the main genre's with adding romance, so these couplings will be hinted at.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or the Blue Exorcist characters.**

**This fan fiction now has a video for it! Check it out on my profile. It will give you hints about what this story is about and what is to come of the two main characters of this fan fiction! (By the way, the video sucks.)**

**Sorry for taking so long. I have been very busy because of my grandma had gone to the hospital to get heart surgery. So please, don't complain to me. **

**Text:**

_Naruto's thoughts or in his subconscious_

_**Sound Effect**_

**Loud / Prominent**

**Beta Reader: Phoenix . Fatale**

**Please review! Believe it or not, it is one of my main inspirations for continuing a story. **

**These are signs that will tell you now and throughout the story which dimensions each scene is in:**

**-B.E.-**

**-N-**

**(Believe me, this will be helpful further on in the story)**

**WARNING: This chapter is UNEDITED! The edited version will be out soon. I'm publishing this before it is edited because it has been two months and I recently got an angry reviewer. However, I don't need anyone leaving reviews with critiques.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**-B.E.-**

* * *

True Cross Town was sweltering. In the beginning of winter, a heat wave had hit, with no preconceived news reports stating such a quick change in weather.

The atmosphere was stifling, leaving the residents of the town hot and uncomfortable. In the distance, the air could be seen in rolling waves of heat, defined to resemble the invisible bodies of slithering snakes.

Fans were waved for a source of cool blasts of air, but even that was insufficient. Sweat sheeted everyone's brow, as people retreated within air conditioned homes or buildings, or just looked to the sky. They all wished for gray thunderheads to layer over the blue celestial sphere in a future indication of rain.

But no clouds covered the sky.

It had not even rain in _days._

"Something is going to happen," a teenager said, a Popsicle stick pressed into the corner of his mouth as he mumbled. He swept dark strands of hair that stuck to his damp forehead aside as his eyes focused in the distance, looking at nothing while in his stupor, _"I can feel it."_

* * *

**-N-**

* * *

"So you have finally decided to wake up," a voice broke through the final barriers of sleep, awaking Naruto to reality, "must have been a good dream. You kept on moaning or crying out for something."

He could practically _hear _the grin in that familiar voice. He felt his cheeks warm, "hey!" Tan lids opened, revealing blue eyes that glared daggers towards the blurred image of someone standing at the foot of his bed. He momentarily forgot about his odd confrontation with the nine-tailed beast, "Don't get any wrong ideas now!" He gnashed his teeth as he heard the man chuckle.

"Ma, ma, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. It is quite common with raging hormones to be welcomed to a wet dream."

"Raging hormones—_**A WET DREAM**_?!" He rubbed at his eyes, and reopened them after his vision cleared. And suddenly the voice and the face of who was innocently standing at the end of his bed became connected, "_Gah_, Kakashi-sensei!" He growled out between his grinding teeth as his fists tightened at his sides. "I should've known it was you!"

"Naruto, you should calm-"

"I _will not_ calm down after what you put me through!" Like a reenactment of past events, Naruto stood up on his bed, and mentally grinned at the satisfaction of no pain. Stepping up to the gray-haired jounin, he grasped his vest, and pulled him close to his face. He gained the advantage with his added height over the adult while standing on the bed, but even that did not intimidate his sensei. "Why would you do that? Why would you put a porn book in my hospital room while I am unconscious?" He shook the poor man, who only put his hands up in defense, with his eyes crinkled up, in a visible hint of him smiling under the mask that hid half his face. "What do you think everyone else thought when they entered my room? Now all the nurses who have entered my room think I am a pervert!"

"Do not forget about the doctors and nurses that saw the book on the floor after you passed out from reopening a wound," Naruto pressed his lips together at the reminder. "By the way, you owe me another copy of 'Make Out Tactics'…the other one I let you borrow is soaked in blood."

"What?" He resisted smacking what was revealed of his sensei's expression off his face, "And whose fault is that? You put the book there! It wasn't my plan that I would reopen a wound and knock the book out of its hiding place at the time!" He reasoned, but it seems that his sensei had other things in mind,

"You're not denying the 'borrowing' part."

"Shut the hell up, Kakashi-sensei!"

Chuckling, the man just reached up, ruffling Naruto's hair with his eyes closed in upward 'U's. _'Looks like it is still the same Naruto…'_ "I'm just glad you're okay." Blue eyes met a dark one, as the other was hidden behind the forehead protector, and instantly Naruto understood all of the emotion's his sensei had felt throughout his extended stay at the hospital. Relief was clear in the inky depths, but it was transparent that is was overshadowing his anxiety and sadness. Naruto almost felt guilty for putting him through so much.

Though his observing was cut off by a familiar voice, "Naruto," Both males turned at the same moment to lock their stare on the newest occupant of the room. "Y-you're…." Standing there with her hands on her knees and panting, was the remaining member of the old Team Seven, Sakura Haruno. Her pink hair was combed back into a low pony tail, as her bangs curled around her face, sticking to the sweat dampening her visage. She was dressed in her usual uniform, but what was added was the green vest that showed off her rank as Chuunin. Her green eyes shimmered with mirth in the direction of the blonde who still stood on his bed, but with a slackening grip on his sensei's vest, "you're alright!" She started shaking with laughter, a way of relieving her racing nerves that coiled her belly into tight knots. She was so worried after he reopened a large wound in his abdomen, where it was speculated that Sasuke had made brief contact with the chidori, and him being brought back into another coma for an extra week. Ever since then she barely left his side, as her insecurities had her glued there for the remainder of his unconsciousness. Now, to her happiness, after she left to take a small lunch break with her sensei staying behind in the room, she comes back to see her teammate up and looking healthier than formerly being brought into the hospital.

But her happiness failed to protect Naruto from the mood swing that replaced relief with anger. The blonde barely had enough time to roll back near where his pillows were placed on the hospital bed to avoid a flying fist, powered up by small, visible yellow wisps of chakra. The impact on the opposite side Naruto sat at had the bed flying off its feet, with the blonde airborne upon the action.

Naruto flinched and closed his eyes, readying himself for the inevitable as he saw piercing green eyes swimming with tears as he headed straight towards his female teammate.

The next moment though betrayed what he thought would happen. As the next second, instead of pain, he was embraced into Sakura's chest, said girl sobbing as she clutched onto him. Her shoulders juddered with each heave, and Naruto was quick to console her with soft _'shh…'s_ and small circles being drawn into her back.

It was only after a while did Sakura's incoherent blubbering into the junction between Naruto's neck and shoulder turned into comprehensible snippets, _"I doubted…so _much_ blood…how could _he_ do this?"_ Her only answer was a soft squeeze and another round of shushing before she was released and held at arm's length apart from her teammate. And what she saw had her gaping, though why she doubted anything different had her surprised expression disappearing into a small grin.

Naruto stood, with his usual smile, down towards her with his eyes squinted into a slanted, sparkling blue. Calloused thumbs brushed along her warming cheeks in a gentle manner, though she knew he was only rubbing away her lazily flowing tears. "Hey," she drew her stare down towards his moving mouth, and focused on what he was saying, "don't cry over me." He pointed down towards his stomach, "I got this big guy inside of me. Despite how begrudgingly he does things or how grouchy he is, he always heals me."

Sakura eyed him curiously, and noted a faint falter in his facial expression as he mentioned the nine-tails within him. Why there was a change in confidence in his outer appearance was beyond her. "But your stay here was—"

"He _always_ heals me." Naruto interrupted, and Sakura could have sworn that the words were not spoken to her, as at the end it drifted off as the blonde focused on something behind her. Though she knew nothing was of his interest, as the blue pools became distant, as if musing over past events with seriousness and concern. '_Is he trying to….,_' She narrowed her eyes, _'reassure himself…?'_

Both ninjas were suddenly broken away from their thoughts and worries by a hand being placed on each their shoulders. They both turned towards their smiling sensei, who turned his head between the two as he spoke to each of them individually. "Sakura," his head inclined in her direction, and she nodded in response, "why don't you take a longer break? You now know Naruto will be fine. No use in losing even more sleep now that you know he is alright."

Sakura looked hesitant, but after shifting her gaze toward Naruto and getting a reassuring nod in response, she followed up with her own agreement. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei," with one last look in the blonde's direction, she passed the two ninja's to exit the room. From curious blues that followed her movement, he could see a visible slouch in her posture and her sluggish steps. _'How long has Sakura-chan been awake, waiting for me?'_

"Naruto," he turned his head away to look back towards his sensei. Kakashi had his eyes narrowed as if daring the blonde to not follow up with his next orders, "Despite how long you have been asleep, I ask that you rest more. And before you argue, I will ask Tsunade if you are okay to be dismissed from the hospital." The hand he had placed on Naruto's shoulder earlier tightened, "plus, I want you to tell her everything that is bothering you about the fox." Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but only earned a slight shove in the general direction of the hospital bed. Grumbling, he turned back around to climb into his bed, but not before feeling a faint breeze on his buttocks. "By the way, you may want to cover up. I can see _all_ of your back side." Feeling his cheeks warm with embarrassment, he made a move to pounce on his chuckling sensei, but only tumbled into a current of air, a show of his sensei's teleporting departure.

"God damn you, Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

Naruto was tired. But how was different from feeling weary in a physical manner. Instead, he was emotionally exhausted. No one had to worry about any future break downs with the leaking of tears though…all they had to worry about was his death from impending boredom. Laying in the hospital bed while well-rested and no one to talk to besides a few snippets of conversations with nurses or doctors resulted in him pacing the borders of his bed or counting the tiles on the white linoleum floor. He only reached twenty-four till the activity was a lost cause on his waning interest.

"_C'mon…!"_ Naruto shouted out to no one in the empty room as he waved his arms over his head, "You would think Tsunade would take the opportunity to get away from working!" He crossed his arms with a frown as he kicked his feet irritably.

Boredom, sadly, was not his only problem at the present. It was his thoughts. After dismissing the memory of visiting the nine-tails within him after passing out, the reminiscence came back once he was unoccupied. That alone roused questions of _'why'_, _'what'_ and _'when?' Why _was Kyuubi sending his chakra away, to an anonymous location within his cage? _What _was the reason for the fox's missing limbs and tails? _When _did he begin to do this? More questions followed, and he more than less created hypothesis's than actual answers to his questions.

'_Hopefully,'_ to focus on his thoughts at the time, he didn't take notice of the room's door sliding open, _'grandma can answer some of them…' _

"Naruto," a hand rested on his shoulder, startling him as he whipped his head around to face whoever said his name. He regretted for a moment facing away from the door while thinking, as it was an open opportunity for an enemy to attack. However, his regrets were put to rest by the warm chocolate brown eyes staring back at him with a smile on thin, pink lips.

"Grandma," a tick of a fair eyebrow was his only warning before a forefinger flicked out from the Hokage's hand, and met his forehead with a surge of chakra behind it. Upon contact, he was sent flying backwards into the bed with a bright red bump marking his forehead. "Hey, hey, what is with everyone abusing me today?" He growled out, righting himself on the bed as he was thrown onto his back from the attack. He rubbed the throbbing spot on his head, "doesn't a hospital ring a bell to anyone, telling them I am injured?"

Tsunade smirked, "you're always an exception, you brat." She had to resist chuckling as the comment roused a growl from Naruto, who now sported the proof on his forehead that could give anyone an answer to his current anger. Stepping forward, she reached out her hand to swipe away golden strands of hair that fell over his face, and allowed her palm to be cloaked in green chakra. She scanned it over the skin of his forehead, healing the bruise from her earlier assault and to check his condition. Biting her lip as she concentrated, she found slight warmth to the tan skin, higher than a normal person, which showed that he had a fever. Pulling away, she sighed and looked over Naruto, doing a mental assessment of his body. From reading the papers from nurses that checked up on the blonde occasionally, his physical state has improved sense the time of his arrival to the hospital. _'However…'_ she thought, observing how Naruto squirmed under her intense stare that focused on his stomach, where underneath the hospital gown, a wound from Sasuke's chidori made contact with his body. In comparison to his other wounds from his recent battle, they were minimal in contrast to the one on his abdomen. In that location on his torso, they believe was the reason for Naruto's close death. How the unimaginable did not happen was questioned by some ignorant of Naruto's inner demon, but those who were aware inquired about something different: why weren't his wounds healing as fast like they usually do? Now, they were going at a pace much like any normal shinobi, only slightly faster, but still slow for someone like him. _'Naruto, what is going on with you?' _As she passed her hand over his body to check his bandaged wounds, she was startled by a sudden upwelling of chakra that branched out and burned her palm. She only caught a flash of red before the pain registered, and she fell backwards, cradling her hand to her breast.

When her eyes searched for whatever was the cause of her burns, she only saw Naruto, who looked surprised as well as concerned. It seems as if he did not take notice of what had recently happened. "Umm…" she looked up sharply to meet confused blues, "is something wrong, grandma?" Naruto gnawed on his bottom lip with nervousness, worried that something _was_ wrong with him and she wasn't telling him. Especially with her recent act of falling backwards on her feet, holding her hand to her chest as if something harmed her. He was aware of what was going on inside of him was odd, but he didn't think it was affecting him any on the outside. How she could take notice of something like that is beyond him.

It was about a minute later that she answers, "No, I believe you will be alright." She corrected her footing to step towards him again, this time weary of doing anything to salictate such an attack on her being to push him down on the bed. She pulled the crisp white covers that were crumpled up on the end of his bed to cover him, "You do have a slight fever, and I did notice a slight imbalance in your chakra." She recalled the tremors in his chakra channels, as it was disrupted by an anonymous wall before the assault happened. That alone roused her concern, "so to make sure you do not use any of your chakra before we look into this, I am going to put chakra sealers on you for a while." _'And hopefully it will put a halt on what is happening to you for now,'_ she frowned as she tuned out Naruto's complaining into white noise, _'…this is certainly something to look into.'_

* * *

It was only an over-sized coat and hat that hid Naruto's identity to anyone who knew him. If anyone did know him, when they passed him on the streets, they definitely did not recognize him then, and that earned his grin of satisfaction. The change in his visage however was hidden from the high neckline of the jacket as twinkling blue eyes were obscured by sunglasses. If Naruto looked in the mirror, he would laugh at the low contrasting differences he had with Shino in that moment.

Stepping around pedestrians that populated the streets of Konoha, he kept a careful eye out for Shizune and her fellow medical-nin while the other patrolled his movements through the thick crowd. He figured that by now, the hospital staff probably realized the pillows under his blanket were not him. If only he wasn't denied of his chakra by chakra sealers that covered his wrists and feet, he would have used a shadow clone for a better effect.

As he continued on, he saw a flash of white from a nurse's uniform in the corner of his eye before it was hidden behind the layering throngs of people. Becoming frantic at the fact that he was in danger of getting caught, he abandoned the idea of going to Ichiraku's and slipped into the nearest Tea Shop on the street, hoping it would serve its purpose of being an escape route.

As he entered, he quickly scooted into a seat beside two fellow Leaf ninja. Both were middle-aged men, evidence in the wrinkles creasing their features and how their eyes squinted behind puffy lids. Both were busying themselves in sipping tea and discussing personal matters about recent missions that they did not take notice of Naruto beside them. Even Naruto was busy in checking if the coast was clear so he could reach his original destination.

"So, did you hear the recent news about that Uchiha kid?"

Naruto's ears perked up as he slowly pivoted his head around to face the table. He bowed his head, as if he was not listening, even though in reality he leaned towards the voices to hear better.

"Yeah, the last one of his clan."

"I thought there were two." Naruto shook his head subconsciously, disagreeing with the man even though he was not a part of the conversation.

"Nah, last time I heard there was only one. Sasuke Uchiha killed the other off."

"I find it ironic on how much has changed..."

"I know."

"I mean, do you remember Team Seven? Uzumaki and him used to be friends, I believe, even though they were always at each others throats. Now we get the present news that the brat is in the hospital after narrowly missing death by the hands of Sasuke."

Naruto froze at hearing this, but despite how much his brain requested him to refrain from listening further, he disobeyed that half of his mind.

"Heh, if I were in his position, I wouldn't be going after Uchiha to rescue him. I would be going after him so I could get his head on a—"

"Do you even know what you're talking about," It took a second for Naruto to realize that the guttural voice was his and not someone else's? He watched through a peculiar red haze that filmed over his vision as the two men gave a start at the interruption. Pivoting their heads in sync towards him, they gaped at seeing a flash of crimson irises before the man hidden beneath the over-sized clothes moved his head back to veil the stark color.

Naruto watched the ninja swallow thickly, and the one closest to him stutter out a, "e-excuse me…?" The ninja tilted his head to the side in an attempt to catch a glimpse of him underneath his dark garb, but he shuffled away before he could.

For some unknown reason, the feeling of hate and resentment laced in with anger flooded his mind with sadistic thoughts of the end of the two men and anyone within the tea shop. The way to describe the abundance was an overwhelming hot spell that caused beads of perspiration to glaze his forehead. The coat he wore suddenly became heavy and uncomfortable on his feverish visage. The finger nails that left half-moon crescents on the flesh of his palm lengthened as well as sharpened, causing driblets of blood to surface and slip through the margins of his fingers that were held in fists on his lap. And the smell…the scent of iron wafted through his nose from his open cuts durably. As his eyes hidden behind the shaded lends looked up towards the two ninja in front of him, he could suddenly hear the blood pumping through their veins, bringing life to their bodies. He had a foreign urge to sink his claws through their chests to pierce the pumping organ and drive that life away from them.

The notion was disturbing, but no matter how many times he tried to pull away from this dark place, a mental wall trapped him in a dark room with only a single window allowing him to witness the change in his position. In a blur of movement that was done by a separate mind than his own, he had the two men lifted by their necks in an unbreakable grip. They coughed and sputtered, glaring at him with any leftover strength because of the lack of oxygen leeching it from them. But as a lone breeze from the door of the tea shop opening took his hat air borne into a different area of the building, revealing his spikey mop of blonde hair, their glares turned into the familiar slants of hate and fear.

'_Those eyes…'_ with strength he didn't know he had at the time; his normalcy in personality returned in that vague moment and allowed him to loosen his grip. Something else, not him, kept the men in a solid hold.

'_Those eyes…'_ His skin peeled away to reveal the dark red flesh underneath, as blood merged with the red spheres of chakra emerging from his form. The chakra sealers that covered his wrists and ankles shriveled away as his clothes met the same fate from the high temperature overtaking his body, as his eyes swelled into pink inflammations that were soon covered over by the crimson chakra_. 'I know those eyes….'_

A lone tear fell from his eye and down the curve of his cheek before evaporating.

'_Why…?'_

* * *

An explosion was the only warning for pedestrians passing the entrance of the tea shop to duck or dive out of the way of flying debris and the two figures that landed across the street, blood covering their faces from leaking cuts and finger prints tagging bruises and burns into their necks. Their backs connected with the fences bordering the street upon landing as groans shadowing was the only sign of life from the two that slumped over in pain, but the lack of further movement fooled others into believing they were corpses. Despite their conditions, the shop owner – an old lady with a cane who was returning from her break – halted in her approach to her business. To say the owner was not happy was an underestimate. Through squinted eyes she noted the conditions of her shop and the culprits in the general direction of where the holes in the wall were facing. Yelling curses and waving her cane in the air, the owner confronted the two in strides. However, her approach was stopped by a blast of scorching air that slid her back three feet from her original place and anyone within a ten foot range.

When her vision cleared from the blast of dust the sudden surge of wind caused, her eyes widened upon the sight of _what_ was stepping out of the holes in the wall of her tea shop.

* * *

The commotion from nearby drew the attention of Shizune and the other medic-nin that followed along on her search for Naruto who was reported missing from the hospital before being discharged. Knitting her dark eyebrows together in confusion, she signaled the others to follow as she pushed through the throngs of people surrounding the source of attention. Along the way, she listened in to the whispers of gossiping bystanders: "monster" and "the nine-tails" were the most common words. Narrowing her dark eyes, she moved past the final layer of pedestrians that separated her from the middle to catch a faint glimpse of a dark figure cloaked in red. Four tails swished about behind the figure, knocking into nearby buildings or any ninja that attempted to grab the creature.

And from the descriptions Jiraiya had given in the past flashing through her mind, she immediately recognized _who_ was in that cloak, _"Naruto-!"_ She cried, but without warning, the sight she was gawking at in surprise disappeared within a mini mushroom cloud. The outcome was a black dome shaped depression in the ground that left steam extending into the crowd in a white haze that dispersed like the missing person who was supposed to be in the middle of it.

* * *

'I know those eyes…' _was the last conscious thought Naruto had before he was dropped into a pool of murky green water. As bubbles left his mouth and he became more mindful of the sudden need for air, he struggled to swim to the surface, though no progress was made from his actions. His lungs burned as an intense pressure weighed down his chest. He felt as if a tight noose was around his throat, constricting his airways that left him gagging. Warm water filled his mouth and flooded his lungs as darkness crept over his sudden tunnel vision. He tried many times to call out for the people he cared about as family, and as he grew desperate during the time of his silent death, he even called out the name of the one person who nearly killed him. _

_It was all futile, as no one except the wielder of the sharingan could reach him, as he felt his body go heavy and cold as his vision finally gave out. He thought his last sight would be the shimmering surface of the body of water that took him under, but in the spite of this, as he felt the familiar feeling of death approaching, the sudden invasion of light bled into the dusk within his mind as an uproar of voices whispered into his ears. Anonymous visions flashed through his brain, each and every flash growing even more distinctive than the next. The voices grew louder in volume until it was an agonizing hum in his ears as the blurred visions became more transparent. It eventually came to the point where he could make out a prestigious city filled with people and moving boxes. As the sight and noises resonating from the location became more life-like, was he aware that he no longer felt heavy, but light. _

_That was the last feeling Naruto felt before he registered the fact he was falling._

* * *

**ADVERTISEMENT****:**

**Do I have any Fullmetal Alchemist fans? Or any Piccohan fans for Dragonball Z? Well, I am in the midst of writing two fan fiction for those categories! Look at my profile under "Future Stories?" for more information. **


	4. Chapter Three - PREVIEW

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or the Blue Exorcist characters. **

**Text:**

_Naruto or Rin's thoughts / Past_

_**Sound Effect**_

**Loud / Prominent**

**Beta Reader: Phoenix . Fatale**

**Since I won't be updating for a long time, I thought I should give a preview or a short chapter three. Sorry, but I am just falling out of the anime / manga categories for a while, and now I am extremely into cartoons. I apologize for this. I'll most likely gain interest in Naruto or Blue Exorcist again in the future. **

**Please review! **

**Next Update Will Not Be Up For A Long Time! I apologize for this!**

**Chapter Three (Preview)**

**-B.E.-**

* * *

"There are many types of demons—"

The following words from the beginning of the exorcist's lesson became slurred and were blank in many areas. Vision swirling and dimming, Rin Okumura fought to stay awake with his own consciousness. He promised to stop taking naps during his lessons at True Cross Academy, but listening and not doing anything caused morning drowsiness. And with that, he found his eyes going half mass and felt the slip of drool down his chin, and just as darkness filmed over his eyesight, a slight nip on his ankle had him awakening with a start.

Turning left and right, he scowled as the dots connected and he knew who bit him. Waiting until his brother's back was facing him as he paced the front of the classroom; he looked under the desk he shared with Shiemi once the opportunity came. What he found caused his frown to deepen, as beneath the table, sat a small, white long-haired dog, with a pink bow that had white polka dots printed across it. As he observed the animal, the dog's beady green eyes stared back at him innocently.

Rin growled, and resisted butting the thing with his foot. Even though he was against animal abuse, he knew this dog was no normal animal. He deduced this fact from the first day at the exorcist school. Under the dog's deceiving outer appearance was the head director of the academy, Mephisto Pheles. His ability to shape shift into an animal was not first guessed by Rin, but after a puff of pink smoke with shooting stars and popping hearts, he knew the truth about the dog that misinformed him.

So now, Mephisto sat in his dog appearance at the base of his feet, with his bitten ankle near his short snout. Rin narrowed his eyes further.

"What are you doing?" He hissed softly, and made a shooing motion with his hands. The majority of students in the classroom casted him an odd look (not taking notice of the dog under Rin's table), but then shrugged and continued on with ignoring him. They were used to his strange antics. "Go away…" a shake of the head from Mephisto was his answer. Rin growled, and sat up to feign paying attention to Yukio as he turned back to face in his direction.

Yukio's green eyes momentarily drifted off from the book he was reading from to look over towards Rin as his hold on the object in his hand tightened. He was preparing to smack his snoozing brother, as it was common to find the eldest twin napping in class, but was surprised to see him awake with a livid facial expression. Blinking once, he turned back to his reading, with occasional curious glances in Rin's direction.

Rin begrudgingly looked forward with a straightened posture through most of the class, as slight nips on his ankles every so often were adamant on making sure he stayed awake. In between nips, he would nudge the small director with the toe of his shoe, as if confirming to him that he was undeniably conscious.

Ever since January 19th, Mephisto had begun to occupy most, if not all, his classes in his dog disguise. The nipping began a few days ago, as it was now February 2nd, when he increasingly fallen asleep in class and his grades slipped even further. But in his defense, he had lost more sleep than usual lately.

The reason: almost every night, a creature haunts his dreams in hair-rising flashes, turning his once peaceful dreams into nightmares.

He only told his brother of these peculiar dreams after they had grown clearer, but instead of it being kept confidential as he had asked, Yukio had informed Mephisto. His excuse for breaking his promised secrecy was, _"it is important business_." Ever since then, he has been interrogated every morning while he ate his breakfast lazily, and begrudgingly told the head director about all that he remembered.

When asked to describe the creature, he had said, _"I can only describe it as an extremely huge animal with multiple tails."_ He was further questioned about the notion he got from the creature, _"at first…it was fear. I did not feel safe, and I recall being constantly on guard."_ He paused, while the head director feigned indifference, though Rin noted the slight incline of his head that tilted in interest, _"It was strange though, because despite the danger lurking, a sun would always appear at the end. I believe this sun was a person_ _that held the role of keeping the monster at bay within a cage." _Yukio, who leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, shared a silent exchange of glances with Mephisto while frowning in confusion. Rin continued,_ "Though recently, the light has been becoming consumed by darkness..."_ He looked up from his fried rice to observe his twin and the head director, and turned his head as he watched the two silent exchanges through their narrowed eyes. Shortly after, they both turned back to him, however their expressions were serious. Yukio was the one who began to answer the questions floating within the forefront of his mind,

"_Brother, we believe what you saw was a Ki—"_

A loud explosion in the general direction of the city awakened him from his day dreaming. He jolted upwards in alarm, and vaguely noted his brother's book poised a few inches from where his head had been planted on the desk. Pivoting his head around, he noticed the state of confusion and fear across everyone's faces. _'What the hell is going on?'_ he quirked a brow, _'and why did Mephisto not wake me up?' _He barely caught the small pillows of pink smoke that leaked in from the crack of the marginally opened classroom door when he turned back to his twin. Even Yukio looked fearful, as the book was now settled on his desk, and was replaced with a gun in his brother's hand.

Whatever was happening had to be _bad._


	5. ADOPTED

I decided to put this story up for adoption. I hope that someone else will be able to finish this, as I do not plan to become obsessed with these two categories again. Please read the following if you're interested:

1. This is NOT first come, first serve ordeal. I will be looking at your writing to see if you would be suitable for continuing this fan fiction.

2. I would like to still have a partial participation in the fan fiction. I would hope that you will follow the plot I have given, as I will be supply you with a lengthy word document with notes on the plot and events. I do not want you to go crazy with your own ideas (though feel free to add in some) that could potentially ruin the story, and completely take a left-turn and not answer anyone's inquiries of things that had happened in the beginning.

3. If you would like, I could be your beta reader. I am not harsh, by any means, but if you would like the original writer of the fan fiction to be the second (or more) eye to look over each chapter, that is fine by me. Just say so in reviews, and if I do choose you to be the writer to continue my fan fiction, then I will contact you.

4. I would like if you would publish the chapters I had created onto your version of the fan fiction, but with the proper crediting in the author notes to my beta and myself for writing it. Please do not make any edits to the original chapters made by me. I am asking for this because I plan to delete "The Bridge of Dimensions" off my profile. You do not have to add the preview chapter though, just the first three.

Feel free to contact me if you have any questions.

Thank you to everyone who has supported this fan fiction. But the complications of school and the lack of interest has taken its toll on me, sadly.

Please look out for any future fan fictions of mine! I have a Regular Show one-shot in process, and hopefully one for Supernatural as well.

-The Spirit of Flight

**9/12/13 [EDIT] - **"The Bridge of Dimensions" has been adopted by Kazehana23! She is the new writer for this story. :)


End file.
